The Hybrid Dragonborn
by BurningWolffe
Summary: The story of a Dragonborn who just can't catch a break. Rated M for violence. Maybe other things later.
1. Chapter 1

_Here is a new story for anyone who ever would like to read it. I know nobody must care about anything I write because I just never update anything. In any case this is a story about Skyrim as you may have guessed. But I actually have thought about this for a long time and have most of the story mapped out. So, if you care enough to actually read this after this painfully long author's note, hopefully you will enjoy it._

Chapter 1: Why?

All I could do was just sit there in utter disbelief. I, a loyal citizen of the empire, was being taken to what I was sure was an execution, just for crossing the border whilst I was running from some angry citizens. I somewhat snapped out of my sorry state when I heard the blonde Nordic man sitting on the other side of the bench say, "A man's last thoughts should be of home."

Let's stop here for a second. My name is Varon. I am a Nord/Dunmer hybrid. Though this may not seem possible I somehow was born a special case. Instead of taking my mother's race and looking like a dark elf, I am a hybrid in looks too. Though I was born with dark skin (hence my name) I ended up with fair skin. I have black hair and my ears are still pointed, though only slightly now, but I do still have my mother's red eyes. My father was a great blacksmith, though not well known, due to the fact that we lived in a poor town. My mother was an agent of the Dark Brotherhood.

We had a happy, mostly carefree life, my mother having retired when I was born. We lived in a small community in northern Cyrodiil near Bruma where most people despised the Dark Brotherhood. Really, a very well thought out place to hide from people who may have figured out who my mother was. But when the dark brotherhood was finally hunted down and shit hit the fan, well let's just say my family was caught up in quite the predicament. I managed to use my Parkour training to escape in time but my parents, they weren't trained.

You would have expected my mother, being the badass assassin she was, would have been able to escape, but the whole reason my father and I woke up was from her screams. He gave me a blade and told me to run, so I did. Unfortunately though, my best friend and Parkour teacher Cyrellius caught up to me. I killed him. At the time the only thing I thought was keeping me from mourning was the need to escape. I realize now that it actually felt good. I guess I have more in common with my mother than I had previously thought.

When I got caught up in an Imperial ambush after crossing the border, I was still in escape at any cost mode. I ended up with a pile of ten, maybe twenty bodies around me before getting thrown off of my feet by some wave of blue energy that smashed me into a tree. I woke up in this wagon with my hands bound, in prisoner's rags and heading towards what was surely going to be my death.

I snapped back to reality when I realized that we were stopped. All four of us that were on the wagon, there were two others besides me and the blonde Nord, were ushered off. When a red-haired Nordic man pulled out a list, I figured I had a chance at getting away. These men must all be named criminals native to Skyrim, so if I wasn't on the list, how could they execute me? "Ralof of Riverwood," I heard him call out. The blonde Nord started walking towards the chopping block. "It has been an honor serving with you, Jarl Ulfric," he said to another Nord who was gagged as well as bound. "Lokir of Rorikstead," Lokir decided to be an idiot and ran. This is a town full of guards. There were archers everywhere and more guards at every exit, so what in the hell made him think he would get more than like ten steps away before he died?

Then he turned his attention to me, "And you, who, and what, are you?" Well that's plain fucking racist. "I'm Varon, a half Nord, half Dunmer. Pleased to meet you," I said as politely as possible. He looked at me like I was crazy. "Uh-huh. Captain, he's not on the list. What should we do with him?" he asked a short imperial woman standing next to him. My heart soared, I knew that they couldn't just execute a random per- "He goes to the block with the rest, he did kill Hroggar after all." Well fuck me then. Curse my bloodlust, because it has officially killed me.

As the priestess blessing our deaths, bitch, was interrupted by a man who must surely have a death wish, I couldn't help but wonder why I had the feeling that somehow I wasn't going to die today was burning inside of me. The man was executed and I knew I was next. To confirm my thoughts, I heard, "Next, the weird hybrid." What is with the racism today? As I started to walk towards the chopping block we all heard a roar. That was the second one already, the first was while some guy was ranting at the gagged and bound guy. "I said, next prisoner," I heard the captain say. Okay now I had to speak up.

"Okay what the fuck? I've been nothing but nice so far. I even tolerated you being racist assholes. And you're still going to execute me just for going crazy because as soon as I escaped a mob of people chasing me I killed some people when both sides thought of me as an enemy!? You scared the fuck out of me! I was tired as hell from running for so long, and then you sprang a trap on your enemies whilst I just got caught in the middle of it! I pretty much just shat my pants when I heard, "Chaaaaaarrrrrge!" from somewhere in the forest. I couldn't help but kill a few people who rushed me in the midst of a battle that I was literally not even part of." I think I got my point across.

The captain looked at me and considered this for a second. I might actually get out of this. She then spoke, "You killed thirteen Stormcloaks and seventeen Imperial soldiers. Either you being tired is a lie or you have an unnatural prowess in battle." "Well my mother was a Dark Brotherhood assassin." "Who says then that you aren't, get to the block." Well fuck me if that wasn't a REALLY convincing argument. I could have sworn I'd nailed that.

I walked over to the chopping block and laid my head against it feeling utterly defeated as we heard yet another roar. I closed my eyes as the headsman raised his axe until I heard, "WHAT IN OBLIVION IS THAT!?" My eyes snapped open to see not only the headsman about to swing his axe but a huge black dragon landing on a building. The headsman fell over when the dragon landed, saving my life. He's still a bitch though for falling over in the first place. He started standing back up until the dragon shouted words I felt that I had somehow understood and he fell over again, impaling himself on his axe as a meteor shower started.

I couldn't believe this was happening. This day just keeps of getting worse for me. First I'm about to be executed and now I die a fiery death at the hands, well wings technically, of a dragon. I was snapped out of my daze as I heard Ralof screaming, "Come on we won't get another chance." So I got up and sprinted alongside him to a guard tower. As the door closed, I suddenly felt I knew why I wasn't going to die today.

_So, there's the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, even though it ended at a pretty bad cliffhanger. I will do my best to update this with a new chapter every day though that may not always work out. Anyway, if you have any suggestions please feel free to PM me, I will check every time I login. See you soon._


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry I haven't posted in god knows how long. My computer now somehow managed to get a virus laced into one of its major processes. It's fixed now but it really screwed up my motivation to write. Now I'm writing just to try to get my motivation back because when your computer gets computer STDs, it usually takes a while to fix. During that while I lost a lot of my drive to write this story. Now then, time for the story._

Chapter 2: The Escape

I immediately rushed up the stairs to find a way out of the tower I had just sprinted into, only to find that to my dismay the way up was blocked about halfway up to the top. There was a soldier frantically scrambling about to move the debris blocking the way. I arched an eyebrow and spoke down to him, "I would help but unfortunately I'm very useless with these bindings." He turned up and noticed me for the first time, "Oh! Here let me help with those." He pulled out a dagger and prepared to cut off my bindings. That is until a huge, scaly, black dragon head busted through the wall and crushed him with big slabs of stone.

I noticed that the soldier was somehow still alive and just dazed. The dragon did too. He looked at the soldier and started saying something in some weird language that was somehow familiar, then he opened his mouth and a huge gout of fire leapt forth from it. I considered sticking my hands in for a second but then reconsidered, believing that having my hands bound was better than having no hands at all. The dragon then looked at me with what I could tell was certainly the most shit-eating grin I have ever seen in my entire life.

He jumped off of his newly made balcony laughing and flying away as I screamed profanity after him at the top of my lungs. "Fuckin' bitch," I mumbled to myself after he was gone. Then I noticed that he had actually left me a convenient way down by jumping through a house that had been partially burned down. I used my training in parkour to jump and roll through the house, all while dodging flames and looking like a badass. As I walked out of the house I noticed the soldier who had been reading from the list from before calling out to a child. I sprinted out to a building to the side and watched.

The child finally noticed him calling and started to run towards him. Until that bitch dragon from before landed behind him and tripped him up. I sprinted directly at the dragon's head as he started chanting the same three words that he used to burn that soldier in the tower. Just before he could unleash the huge blast of fire at the small child I jumped on his face and hooked my bindings onto one of his horns. He freaked right the fuck out and jumped back into the air, screaming words in what I assume was the same language as before. I pretty much shat my pants for the eighth time today as I was lifted into the air on the head of a screaming dragon.

He flew around for I don't even know how long until I heard the worst noise I had heard today. I looked for the source and realized that my bindings were being shredded by his horns. "Oh fuck me," I mumbled as the last bits of the ropes were torn apart and I began falling a very, very long way down to what was certain death. Only when I landed, I noticed that I wasn't dead but instead just really sore. I felt something squishy underneath me and looked down. It was then that I realized I had landed on Ralof, or what was left of him now, anyway.

I stood up from the destroyed corpse and looked around. All I could see was people fighting that gods-damned dragon who seemed to have realized that I was finally dislodged from his head and had started killing again. I then heard from behind me, "You, prisoner!" I turned around to see the list-bearer speaking to me, "Into the keep!" Too dazed to argue I followed him inside of the huge stone building.

When I got into the building I finally realized that not only was I ridiculously tired, I had also been holding my breath. I forced myself to breath and just enjoyed the feeling of life-giving air filling my lungs. "Thanks for…helping me out…back there," I mumbled to my savior between breaths. He looked my way for a second and burst out laughing, "Well, I guess I would be tired too had I ridden that dragon." "Shut up," I had finally regained the ability to speak, "Can't I get just a bit of credit for being such a badass?" He stopped laughing, looked at me with a serious face and spoke, "I didn't think anything needed to be said."

He walked up to me and laid a hand on my shoulder, "Thank you for doing that. There aren't many men who would be physically, or mentally able to jump on a dragon for a child they don't even know. Also, no homo." I let out a sigh of relief, "Oh thank Akatosh, for a second there I thought I might have to run from a dragon and a gay guy. Luckily though, today is not that day." He laughed heartily, "Well, we still have to get out of here, and I know that we weren't the only ones who thought of taking a back way out of the keep. I'm going to look for something for these burns." Dammit, there goes my plan to just have a peaceful walk out of here. He spoke back to me, "Oh, you might want to look for a weapon and some armor."

After a small search I had found some light armor and a couple of swords. I looked over at list guy and realized that I didn't know his name. "Hey list guy, sorry for just asking now but what's your name?" He looked confused for a second and mumbled, "List guy?" before he realized that he indeed had not told me his name. "Oh! My name's Hadvar." Awkward, that was really awkward, "Okay then Hadvar, are you ready to go? I'm done with this place." "Yeah let's go, the sooner we leave the better."

As we walked to the next room, Hadvar stopped us at a gate in between, "Stormcloaks, let's see if we can reason with them." As soon as he opened the gate, the man and woman inside drew their weapons. I drew my two swords but Hadvar left his sheathed, "Wait! We don't want to fight, just to escape like you." The man growled, "The only good imperial is a dead one!" He lunged at Hadvar with a war hammer and I took that as my cue to kick ass. I cut the head of his war hammer off and then I placed my swords at the tops of his shoulders, "Last chance, cooperate or die." "Then I go to Sovngarde," he replied.

I brought my swords across his body in an X and cut him into four pieces. I then looked to the woman, realizing that she hadn't attacked and pointed one of my blades at her, "What about you?" She started shaking and dropped the claymore she was holding. She then fell on her backside and asked, "Are you going to rape me?" The fuck!? I threw both my swords on the ground and started banging my head on the wall. "What kind of fucked-up country did I come to?" I asked myself whilst banging a hole in the wall. "Why would anybody think I wanted to rape them when my companion asks them if they want to work together? Why? Why? Why?"

I was stuck like this for a while until I realized there was a hand on my shoulder, "Hadvar, that had better not be you, because now is the absolute worst time for a moment when anyone has to say no homo." I then heard a feminine voice say, "It isn't." "Why are you trying to comfort a supposed rapist?" She replied, "You don't seem like one, even though you look the part." I growled and she continued, "That reaction also made you look like a virgin." I spun and threw her on the ground where she went back to cowering, "I may be one, but that doesn't mean I like people mentioning it. If you want to get out of here then get up bitch, because I'm leaving."

Hadvar then came up behind me followed by the woman and spoke to me with venom, "Woooow. Good job making friends, because not only did she think you were good at fighting, she also thought that you might not be a dick too." Wait what? "Oh please. She already thought I was a dick, I cut the guy into four pieces right in front of her." He replied, "We're Nords, we think differently than you do. Plus that guy was a jerk, and she knew it. Now apologize and make friends or I'll tie you up and let her decide what to do with you."

I was saved from having to apologize for the moment when I realized that there were people fighting up ahead. I stopped the others, "Hold that thought Hadvar, there's a fight ahead." It looked like the imperial torturer and his assistant were fending off some Stormcloaks. The woman behind me ran ahead screaming, "Wait! Stop fighting!" I sprinted after her and unsheathed my blades. The torturer's assistant noticed her and shouted, "Old man! To your right!" The torturer noticed her and I threw one of my blades in front of her a second before the torturer blasted lightning at her stomach. The sword caught it and landed in the ground blade-first.

I ran to the sword and kicked it at the torturer while throwing my other at his assistant. The first sword had somehow managed to hold on to the electricity and cleaved into the old man's chest electrocuting him as it did so. The second flew into his assistant's throat. I walked over to the assistant and wrenched my sword out of him, causing blood to fountain out of the gaping wound. I looked at the two Stormcloaks they had been fighting and asked, "Anyone else?" They looked at each other for a second before looking back and shaking their heads. Finally some people who weren't dicks! "Good! Welcome to the team!" I said cheerfully and walked on.

As I continued I stopped and realized that I had three people following me whose names I didn't know. I turned to the rest of the group, "Uhh, this might be a little awkward but I don't know any of your names." The three Stormcloaks looked at each other and looked back at me with untrusting expressions on their faces. The woman spoke up first, "I'm Ulrika," she then gestured to the two men, "They are Agnar and Tolgan." I addressed the whole group then to say, "Okay now that we know each other can any of you tell me where to go?" At this, Hadvar spoke up, "It should be the way we were already going. There are some caves that we may be able to go through to get out." "Good, let's go."

After we had walked for a little while we found the entrance to the cave that Hadvar was talking about. It really wasn't like a cave, just more like catacombs. We walked for a little bit longer and found some Stormcloaks who weren't so happy to see their brethren with some Imperials so I killed them. Before we could continue any farther though, I noticed something that two of them had.

"Oh cool, a bow!" I said as I picked up a wooden bow and some iron arrows. I turned and spoke to the rest of the group, "As Hadvar already knows, my mother was a Dark Brotherhood assassin. She did train me in how to use a blade, or two as you have seen. She however did not train me in the use of any other weapon besides a one-handed sword before our entire town said "Fuck you" to my family. Anyway the whole reason I had to bring this up is because I want one of you to teach me. Any takers?"

They all just looked confused when I said that, even though I was pretty sure that I was being perfectly clear. "Umm, hello? Did any of you catch what I just said at all or do I need to explain again?" Hadvar stepped up, "We all understood but, why are you asking us to teach you in the middle of an escape from a keep that's still in the midst of being knocked over by a dragon?" Come to think of it, why was I asking now? "Yeah well, I just realized that was really dumb and sorry for asking soooo, let's keep moving," I stated feeling dumber than ever before.

_I know this was a late chapter and I'm very sorry. Anyway, if you liked the chapter, thanks and goodbye for now. _


End file.
